


Wet Love

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Other, Rimming, Smut, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Giving Shownu the love and attention he deserves and a little more for good measures ;)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Wet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This made me super soft omg, I usually see Shownu as the masochist he is, but sometimes I just want to make him feel loved and wanted.

You plop yourself on your shared bed, crawling towards the lying figure. He giggles shortly as you seat yourself on his crotch, hands resting against his shoulders.

He tries to raise his chest, lips searching for yours, but you push him back down into the bed. Brushing his hair out of his face you admire how every feature seems to perfect the beautiful canvas of his skin.

 **“You’re so beautiful"** , you admit, and he turns his blushing head to the side in embarrassment.

You run your pointer fingers down his arms, connecting his hands with yours, as you lean down to give him a soft kiss. As you break free of the deep embrace you leave a peck on his nose, having him smile dumbfoundedly.

You move to leave kisses down his neck, and he sighs out, melting into your soft touch. At this point you’d usually have one hand in his pants, but today all you could think about was making him feel so so loved.

Shifting your weight onto your knees you lift yourself up far enough so you can turn him over onto his stomach. He groans into the pillow as your weight rests on his thighs, just below his ass.

Kissing the back of his neck your breath tingles the single strands of hair. You hook your fingertips under the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling it down to expose more of his smooth skin.

 **“You’re so tense here”** , you whisper as your lips graze his shoulders, **“do you need me to help you relax?”**

 _“Yes please”_ , he sighs, eyes dazed.

You drag your thumbs between his shoulder blades, hands kneading his tense muscles. Moving your hands up and down his neck and back you deepen the motions, having him moan out in satisfaction.

You rub your hands against each other in a quick rhythm, placing your heated up palms against his back. As you massage and warm his back you feel him shifting his hips more, not out of discomfort but out of search for more friction.

 **“Does this turn you on?”** , you can’t help but chuckle as you drag your fingers down his back, grabbing onto his belt to pull his pants down below his ass.

You push down the urge to smack his sensitive skin; this was not that kind of day. Instead, you squeeze the soft cheeks, pulling them apart just far enough to expose his pink, puckering hole that made your mouth water with lust.

Repositioning yourself at the edge of the bed you use your grip on his ass to push his hips up in the air, making him bend his back and support himself with his knees.

You waste no time in leaning into him, poking your tongue out to drag it along his hole. He gasps out, all sounds getting muffled by the pillows.

He shivers, hands grabbing onto the covers as you lap your tongue against his entrance. Applying pressure, you lightly push the wet digit into him as the bundle of nerves loosens up.

He was scream-moaning as if you had stabbed him, but the only thing he was dying of was pleasure. He couldn’t remember a time he had felt this good as you curl your tongue inside of him, fucking him as best as you could.

The band of his boxers kept his twitching cock pressed to his skin, leaking into the fabric. He pushes his ass back onto your face, hoping to feel you deeper inside of him.

You stroke over his thighs gently to easy the shivering as you speed up the pace of your tongue. He leaps forward with a particularly sharp thrust, your tongue leaving him as he humps the bed, moaning your name in a trance as he fills his boxers with cum.

He keeps on grinding into the blanket as his orgasm dies down and he twists his head to catch his breath.

You help him roll back onto his back, getting him a new pair of underwear from the closet.

As you lay back down next to your cleaned up boyfriend, he pulls you in for a hug, holding you so tightly you could feel his heartbeat in rhythm with yours.

He opens his mouth to thank you, but you shut him up with a kiss, **“nothing to thank me for!”**


End file.
